1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child car seat for a toddler. More particularly, the invention relates to a child car seat including a reclining backrest.
2. Description of Related Art
Child car seats or safety seats are well known and typically include a backrest mounted to a seat portion. Often times, the backrest is pivotally coupled to the seat portion such that a recline angle of the backrest can be adjusted by moving the seat portion fore and aft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,086,695 and 7,273,256 disclose such child car seats.
Booster seats are also well known. Examples include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,654 and 5,845,968. These booster seats differ from the above-mentioned child car seats in that they typically do not have a backrest mounted to the seat portion.
Some child car seats and booster seats are provided with a cup holder arrangement mounted to a side of the seat, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,478,372 and 5,685,604.
It is desirable, to provide an improved child car seat with a backrest pivotally coupled to a seat portion wherein the seat portion is slidably movable fore and aft to selectively adjust a recline angle of the backrest. It is further desirable to provide a method for releasably securing the backrest to the seat portion such that the backrest can be easily coupled and decoupled with the seat portion. Finally, it is desirable to provide a cup holder detachably mounted to the seat portion of the child car seat.